Our Internet Wargame
Our Internet Wargame (under the title: Project: OIWG) is an Independently developed action-arcade, science-fiction, space shooter video game was designed and developed by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. Animation by Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. and published by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. Hometek Studios. It is fourth game installment of Our Internet Wargame, From the previous of third game installment of Internet Wargame. Its depicts of internet population in which are the main sectors as perceived by DeviantArt pages are most of the humans creatively is actually are Terminal Internet Reality, Suddenly. It was being attacked by viruses and infecting their internet pages and devastation all through deviation decreased to subdue by the human internet population, while their many of users are global internet that are infecting whose all through the worldwide are based in Virus called "Trojan Virus". An projectiles of cyber-tech technology fighter ships of computer anti-virus programming called "Anti-Virus" whose traveling through in Terminal Internet Reality about the truth way in fiction and in drawn of overflowing by virus infecting in the internet, Which involved by Anti-Virus system from other people to save them the internet by the dominion of disaster from Evil being corporation. Development of the game series, Our Internet Wargame began in new game project series about January 22, 2013 of discovering Jaleco titles Chimera Beast technical design, And it continuing works in development and production design about 6 and more years. Duties with the contribution and following of development crew joint on production groups Project: OIWG by main developer of James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. the self-publisher with James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. Hometek Studios, with more then a hundreds of animation crew people involved. The lead artist and lead animator by James Emirzian Waldementer creating the new material and new worlds of "Terminal Internet Reality" from the name part by defunct game development "Terminal Reality", The development and detailing of main characters is the scrolling shooter with primarily horizontal movement innovation by main characters with power-up systems are secondary weapons features to magnets instead of collecting the material enemies debris part and creating the secondary weapons as in most games of this genre. Plot Beginning of the Internet Wargame Plague By The Viruses Exploring The Internet Inside Insanity Crawling The Second Recalling Ambushing And The Restored Recurring Of Fighters The Hidden Bases Computer Programming Towards of Missile Launcher Fortress of Evil Bases The Next Sector The New Waves and The Reaching Bases Final Conflict of the Bases The Final Battle Surrendering of Evil Forces and Restoring The Internet End of the Internet Wargame Legacy and Continuing Cast * Project Anti-Virus: A computer programming of projectiles like core memory drive. The project names "Anti-Virus" The main characters described that traveling going through in internet about the domination by the disaster of evil being corporation are infecting in DeviantArt headquarters. And it was decides to taken global internet to restoring data of internet by the evil forces. And it turned up by the prey are each others of humans internet population to back in online. * Joshua Davis Richard: An main character of the novel series, animation and games. Professional writer of social media and internet topics. Joshua going through were the internet topics that spectator is looking for inside of internet reality. The crew of the Joshua and his friends of Anti-Virus defender, Defending by the civilization against from the hacker and threat to searching of victims internet. ** "Joshua Davis" is the name of character are based on the real-life designer Joshua Davis * Carrie Keri Kimberly Morrison: An secondary characters of the novel series, animation and games, An friends with Joshua Davis. She is the professional writer of social media and actress romantic. She's part of the crew with Anti-Virus Defender that believe through was decides the defending against by the hacker and threat people. * Douglas Rex Rinehart: An main antagonist of the novel series, animation and games. An virus programs of the Internet which was purposely to destroy all the internet and rule the internet, His goals for decides with nuclear secret weapons to targeting of DeviantArt headquarters will be soon to took over controlling and taking over the world of internet population, Unlike these the other people. He had to be Germany descents to specific getting make over are infamously of major villainous in history. ** When the development of character design roles of villain whose place in fiction universe to novel series, animation and games. Douglas Rex Rinehart said to be dead from the real-life, Was the predicted from previous 2014. During in development of design Our Internet Wargame. * Ricardo Lopez "Stalker": An secondary antagonist of the novel series, animation and games. Ricardo friend with Douglas. They duties are making groups of "Suicide Bad Squad" who would to plans to takes building of nuclear secret weapons that will destroying all coasts of internet. ** In real-life are predicted with character of Ricardo Lopez, Who would die from suicide gunshot about the failed assassin to targeting Bjork. Development Design of Our Internet Wargame Written Production Art Design Fighter Ship Design Animation Visual Effect Post-Production Music Release Reception Awards Legacy Franchise See also Development Crew *See the development crew of Our Internet Wargame External Links *Our Internet Wargame on website products of James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. sites *Our Internet Wargame on YouTube *Our Internet Wargame on Facebook *Our Internet Wargame on Twitter *Our Internet Wargame on Tumblr *Our Internet Wargame on Instagram *Our Internet Wargame on Deviantart (Behind the Scene of Bindersoft Games, Inc.)